


Dirty Girl

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift





	Dirty Girl

“Bucky, that is just a garden party with my parents and a few friends of them. Nothing fancy.” you said while you closed the zipper of your light summer dress to get ready to leave the apartment you shared with Bucky. 

Bucky leaned against the doorframe, looked insecure at you and scratched the back of his neck with his flesh hand. Even if it was warm outside he was wearing a Henley long-sleeve shirt to hide his metal arm. 

You looked softly at your handsome boyfriend whose hair was falling into his eyes. But you already saw that he was avoiding your glance and so, you saw yourself forced to walk over to him. 

Bucky heard your feather-light steps coming closer over the wood floor and in the next second, you stood in front of him. Your soft, small and warm hand on his cheek shot goosebumps over his skin. Since the first day Bucky you had met, you always had this kind of impact on him. 

“What's the matter, my handsome soldier?” you asked with a softly and lovely voice while you forced Bucky to look at you with your hand on his cheek. Bucky leant into your touch and exhaled slowly while he connected his eyes with yours. 

“I-it is just…” Bucky started and you heard his metal arm whirring. For you, a clear sign that he was nervous. Seemingly, it was the same like always: Bucky was nervous because of his metal arm and what others would think about him. 

You took Bucky’s metal hand into yours to kiss the metallic knuckles softly. Bucky flinched by this lovely move but just because he was never fond about the idea that you were touching the thing he got from Hydra in such a lovely way. 

“My parents already know everything about you and they love you. Even my dad loves you. That barely happens. The others aren't important. It will be fun, I promise. How do I look?” you asked smiling while you linked your fingers with Bucky’s metal hand. 

“Perfect like always, doll.” Bucky answered what caused you to smile and to snake your arms around his neck. Bucky buried his nose into your good smelling hair and pulled you closer. 

“And don't forget, your metal fingers are always able to turn me on. You know that I love it.” you whispered seductively into Bucky’s ear and with those words and pictures in his mind, to visit your parents was the last thing Bucky wanted right now. 

But, of course, he kept his promise and half an hour later, you and Bucky attended with linked arms in the garden of your parents. Maybe you had said that it wouldn't be something fancy but to say ‘a few friends’ was the understatement of the century.

Even you were standing there with an open mouth and watched all the people who were walking around. Your dad was the first one who had spotted you two and so, he was almost running to you. 

“Dad, why are so many people here?” you asked still shocked after you and Bucky had greeted your dad. 

“What shall I say? It got a little out of the hands as your mother started to invite people. Now, obviously, we are hosting a big dinner aka garden party.” your dad said apologetically and patted Bucky encouraging on his shoulder. 

Bucky knew that he would stay with you but now, he would always be by your side. It was a little too crowded for him to relax, you felt it as the grip on your back and hip got a little stronger. 

**

The party was nice, too many people for your liking, but the food and the drinks were very good. The garden was perfectly decorated with candles and chains of lights which got switched on as it became darker after a few hours. 

Bucky relaxed after a while even when he tried to avoid as much conversations as possible. And after the first hour, the attention for his person faded completely. 

“Like you can see, nothing happens, no one is interested in you and all are nice to you. So, it’s fun, right?” you whispered with a broad smile as you turned slightly over to Bucky while you nudged his shoulder with your own. No one paid attention for you and you used the moment to place your hand on Bucky’s thigh to stroke him softly. What you couldn’t know was what kind of reaction this small touch from you was starting inside Bucky. 

Bucky looked down at you with a devilish smirk playing on his lips what let your breath hitching in your throat. Bucky’s usually clear blue eyes were dark blue and you knew this kind of glance just too well. 

“Oh, y/n, I have a little different definition of fun than you.” Bucky murmured deeply as he came a little bit closer to you. Your eyes grew bigger as you heard Bucky’s deep voice and his fastening heartbeat. 

Bucky’s dark eyes, his fast pulse and his deep, raspy voice, all of that were indicators for just one thing: Bucky was horny. 

You swallowed thickly by the thought that Bucky was thinking about sex right now. You were surrounded by your parents and their friends, that wasn’t the right place for sex but seemingly, Bucky didn’t care about that fact. 

“W-what do you mean?” you asked stuttering and as you heard your own voice and the words you said, you knew that the people around you were already forgotten. Bucky placed his metal hand on your thigh, on the bare skin of your leg and goosebumps was spreading over your whole body.

Bucky watched amazed how your soft skin reacted by the touch of his metal hand. He followed with his eyes how the goosebumps was spreading upwards to the rim of your short summer dress with the pretty flowers. 

You scooted closer to Bucky in fear someone could see what Bucky were doing because now, Bucky moved his metal hand slowly upwards and closer towards the fabric of your dress. 

“My understanding of fun is to make you squirm underneath me. It’s fun for me to see you closing your eyes in ecstasy because you like what I do to you. And it’s fun for me to hear you screaming my name. All things that are not possible, now.” Bucky breathed against your lips with a smirk. 

He could hear how your breath quickened by his words what caused him to smile even more. 

“Bucky.. later…” you breathed as you felt how Bucky’s hand was slipping underneath the skirt of your dress. The cold and chilly temperature of his metal hand was slowly crawling over your skin and you felt how the familiar heat was building in your core. You knew it wasn’t appropriate to get horny during a party of your parents but you couldn’t stop it because Bucky Barnes was your boyfriend. 

“Later? But what if I want you now? Are you able to stop me?” Bucky asked challenging and then you felt how Bucky reached the certain point between your legs. Out of instinct, you parted your legs a little to give Bucky more access to you. Bucky took that as an invitation but he also laid his lips on your ear. 

“That, what you are doing, is not the way how you can stop me. Quit the opposite, you are only make it easier for me.” Bucky said and you nodded. 

“Yeah, maybe because I want it, too?” you whispered back and this time you were smirking and Bucky chuckled low as he saw your own dark eyes. 

“You are such a dirty girl.” Bucky said before he straightened himself again. You followed his moves and for all the others, it was looking as if you two would just sit next to each other like a cute couple at the table. The real action started underneath the table. 

Bucky’s metal hand slid once again underneath your skirt because now, you were sitting straight and you also could spread your legs a little more to give Bucky more room and space and he already used it. As you felt how Bucky’s hand slid slowly up your thigh, you felt how the heat was growing between your legs. 

To your surprise, Bucky took his time to tease you. His speed was all too slowly for your liking but on the other hand, if he would move faster someone could become suspicious and that was nothing you wanted. 

You supported yourself on the table and Bucky’s hand reached the rim of your slip finally. With just one finger, he stroked over the fabric and over the lips of your vulva. You shuddered just by this small touch but it was already enough to make you tingling for more. 

Bucky felt your reaction and he also felt how your slip became slowly wet. So, he added the middle finger to the index finger to stroke you further. But that was not all Bucky did. As his fingers were trailing over the fabric, he digged slowly deeper between your folds. The fabric of your slip was still separating you from the real touch of Bucky’s metal fingers and you were desperate to feel more. 

Bucky sensed your desperation, too and so, he stroked slowly to the rim of your slip and slid his two fingers underneath it. You moaned softly and as quiet as possible to draw no attention to the two of you. 

Bucky smirked by your sound while he looked through the garden but his whole attention was with you and at the spot between your legs. Your hot entrance was already wet, your slip was soaked with your juice and Bucky’s two metal fingers were slipping through your folds as if it would be water. 

You flinched as you felt how Bucky’s fingers were brushing over the small bundle of nerves and the beloved sexual and electrifying tension was spreading through all your veins. Bucky loved the feeling of your wetness which covered his fingers. You were warm, soft and the only thing Bucky wanted was to penetrate you with his cock but now, his fingers were all he got to satisfy you. 

And that was what Bucky did. You focused on the feeling how Bucky digged slowly his index and then his middle finger into your dripping core and even if you tried it, you couldn’t stop the small sound from escaping your mouth. Unfortunately, the sound was a little too loud and one guest, a woman, who was sitting across you, was now confused looking at you. 

“Is everything alright, darling?” the woman asked and you looked shocked at her. You started to stumble something as an explanation but Bucky was faster. 

“Yeah, everything is fine. She just has headache sometimes. Here doll, drink this.” Bucky said softly and pushed his glass of water over to you with his flesh hand. You took the water to take a sip and the woman nodded softly before she talked with another man, but all of that was nothing you noticed anymore because Bucky started to move his fingers slowly in and out of your core again. 

You focused on the feeling between your legs and also to avoid any kind of sound but it just got worse with each passing second because everything Bucky did was simply perfect and felt more than just good. 

The feeling of the smooth metal deep between your wet, dripping folds was everything you wanted right now and even if it was warm and sunny, you got goosebumps once again as Bucky started to massage the small bundle with his thumb while he fucked you with his fingers. 

“I will feel you coming, y/n. I want to feel your sweet, delicious juice covering my metal fingers because I know that you love to come on my fingers and because I love to have your juice on me.” Bucky breathed into your ear and he felt you moaning, this time without any kind of sound. You looked straight into his eyes with a devilish smirk. 

“Then fuck me harder with your skilled metal fingers, Bucky.” you breathed back and Bucky nodded not really noticeable. The next you felt was how Bucky pushed his fingers deeper into your core and pumped skillful until you couldn’t hold it any longer. 

You bit violently down on your lower lip and you also tightened the grip around the glass of water as the orgasm was washing over you and made you speechless. Your breath stopped and you just enjoyed the electrifying feeling which shot from your core through your body. Bucky could feel how your orgasm was covering his fingers what caused his own, already hard, erection to go sky high. 

Bucky was still pumping his fingers in and out of you until you had ride out your orgasm before he removed his fingers slowly from you. He took slowly a napkin from the table and cleaned his fingers while you were busy with catching your breath. 

“Yeah, you’re right. This party is much fun.” Bucky said low with a smirk but now it was your turn to look up at him with dark eyes. 

“Yes, indeed, but I want to go home. Now. I want to get you out of this pants.” you said seductively and Bucky laughed while he laid his arm around your shoulders as if you had told him one of the funniest jokes ever. But for you, it wasn’t a joke and so, the two of you left the party after five hours to start an own, private party at home.


End file.
